Diario de un adolescente
by SusanKurosaki
Summary: Hipo es un chico de dieciséis años que tiene muchos problemas, un día es obligado a escribir un diario en el cuenta lo que le sucede justo en el momento en el que su vida cambia para siempre. Hijack, serie de capítulos cortos.
1. Primer Dia

Bueno, yo soy Hipo, me obligan a escribir esta tonteria porque me encuentro "traumatizado" según algunos, para mi simplemente soy un adolescente más con sus problemas diferentes al resto. La causa por la que me encuentro "traumado" es el hecho de la desaparición de mi madre de pequeño, yo no me veo tan mal.

Al parecer tengo que escribir este diario para expresar mis sentimientos y emociones ya que no soy capaz de decírselas a nadie, absolutamente nadie leera esto, entonces ¿para que lo escribo? eso tiene una sencilla respuesta, fastidiar a mi padre.

Mi padre es un hombre fallado a la antigua , el piensa que escribir esto no esta bien, pero como lo dice el médico no le queda otra que aguantarse y callarse. El me echa en cara que no tengo novia aun a mi edad, pero es que ninguna chica me llama suficiente la atención para que me guste. El piensa que Astrid esta detras de mi pero ella no me interesa. Nunca me he interesado por ninguna chica, algunos piensan que soy gay, pero tampoco nunca me llamo la atencion ningun chico, simplemente me veo un asexual aunque mi psicólogo piensa que aun no tengo clara mi sexualidad, ya que tengo dieciséis años y soy muy joven.

Soy conocido en el instituto por mis calificaciones, la gente me llama nerd y piensan que me paso el dia estudiando, pero no es así, nunca estudió, simplemente tengo buena memoria.

Mi vida es una mierda, pero de las grandes. Me despierto temprano y voy al instituto, del instituto llego a mi casa, que esta desierta, bueno no, Chimuelo mi perro siempre esta esperandome. Me preparo algo de comida y recojo un poco la casa, puesto que si no lo hago yo no lo hace nadie. Subo a mi cuarto y me tumbo un rato o me pongo a leer mangas o ver anime o jugar a videojuegos (si, soy un friki de los buenos). Mi padre llega sobre las nueve o diez, el es el jefe de los policías y desde que mamá se fue (no me gusta decir desapareció) no le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y su trabajo se volvió todo para el, preparo la cena y nos sentamos en la mesa, me sonsaca que tal mi dia y siempre le contesto lo és de la cena lo recojo todo y me voy a la cama para despertarme al dia siguiente y repetir el mismo proceso dia tras dia. Tengo una vida muy aburrida, dos días a la semana a las cinco de la tarde visito a mi psicólogo durante las dos horas más aburridas de toda la semana.

Las cosas son asi, tengo dieciséis años y vivo en una constante rutina cada dia, algun dia espero que pase algo nuevo que pueda escribir en este estúpido diario.

.

.

.

**Bueno como dije en el sumary es una serie de capitulos cortos asi que no enojarse por lo corto del cap jiji xP espero os guste y espero leer vuestros reviews prontooo ^^**


	2. Segundo dia

Hoy inesperadamente a pasado algo, un chico nuevo a llegado a mi clase, tiene unos cabellos blancos, unos ojos azules que hacen que te pierdas en ellos, una sonrisa picarona con unos dientes blancos y brillantes, deslumbrantes diría yo, llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas que parecian bastante caras. Se sentó al único sitio libre de toda la clase, a mi lado.

Nos dieron una hora de estudio ya que la profesora de matemáticas tenia una reunion muy importante. Todas las chicas se vinieron corriendo a visitar al nuevo y a preguntarle cosas y descubrí muchas cosas, cuando hablaba tenía un acento inglés muy peculiar, venía de Canadá pero dominaba bien el idioma ya que su madre era de aquí y él y sus padres siempre hablaban en español en su casa para el momento de la mudanza, cuando él cumpliera los dieciséis. No éramos muy diferentes ya que el era un friki como yo al que le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Japón y los videojuegos, su padre murió de un disparo y tras su muerte su madre y él vinieron al país natal de su madre.

¿Qué más puedo decir? A si, su voz, es tan masculina y tan sensacional, cada vez que habla y puedo escuchar su voz siento algo en el estómago, no se que es ya que nunca lo había sentido pero cada vez que me mira me pongo muy nervioso ¿me esta pasando algo malo? pues no lo se, pero esa sensación nunca la había sentido.

.

.

.

**Hola holaaaa ! bueno segundo cap de esta mini historia con pequeños capitulos jiji gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior y espero ver algunos tambien en este. Espero que os guste y dejen sus reviews xao xaooo PD:Feliz año a todos, os deseo un año llenoo de fanfics y que lo disfruten un besooo !**


	3. Tercer Dia

Hoy a pasado algo que aun me tiene nervioso. Llegué esta mañana a la clase como todos los días, me senté en mi sitio en la segunda fila y mire a los lados, Jack aún no había llegado, extrañamente tenía unas ganas locas de verlo. Sonó la campana y el no apareció, di por sentado que no iba a venir y esa idea me hizo sentir desilusionado. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no iba a venir cuando apareció corriendo, se sentó en su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado y sacó sus libros corriendo, me quede sorprendido al ver como llegar. La profesora llegó al instante y yo comprendí la razón de su comportamiento, simplemente lo mire y me reí, él me miró me guiñó un ojo y nos reímos juntos. La hora siguiente fue una hora de estudio (últimamente tenemos muchas y no entiendo porque, pero me encanta) y Jack y yo nos pasamos la hora hablando de tonterías, yo me encontraba terriblemente feliz sin saber el motivo. Después en el descanso Jack y yo estuvimos juntos, él decía que no tenía con quien mas ir ya que era nuevo y no tenia ningun amigo, pero yo sabía que era mentira porque en la clase había escuchado como todos le habían dicho que se fuera en el descanso con ellos pero él se había negado. Cuando sonó la campana para irnos a casa me sentí fatal, nunca había sentido nada parecido, era como si no quisiera irme a mi casa, sino quedarme con Jack todo el dia, puse rumbo a mi casa triste y desolado cuando de repente escuche una voz que sin duda reconocía, era Jack.

-Oye Hipo-Dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me ponía nervioso.

-Dime Jack.

-¿Tienes celular?

-Claro.

-¿Podrias darme tu numero? así podremos hablar-Me miró y vio en mi cara el asombro que sentía y añadió-Para cuando no entienda algo de los deberes o algo.

Le di mi teléfono y prometió hablarme por whatsapp. Fui a mi casa y mire mi celular, efectivamente me había hablado. Nos hemos pasado todo el dia hablando y me siento super feliz de poder hablar con el. Aun no entiendo bien que me esta pasando, sin duda es algo malo pero ¿como algo malo me puede hacer sentir tan bien?

.

.

.

**Holaaaa ^^ espero os guste este cap, intentare subir uno cada dia ya que bueno, ya esta entero escrito y es cortito xP espero vuestros reviews xao xaoo ^^**


	4. Dia Siete

Me encuentro fatal, mi padre me tiene de los nervios, dice que habló tanto con Jack que parece que estamos saliendo, el otro día el susodicho vino a mi casa a jugar a la play, yo no me daba cuenta de nada y estábamos sentados en la cama cuando llegó mi padre, según él "estábamos demasiado juntos" como ya escribí el primer día mi padre es muy conservador y esta echo a la antigua, dice que si soy gay se lo diga ya para asimilarlo, se que el me querra aunque sea gay pero le costaria aceptarlo, pero ¿como voy a decirle algo que no se? Aun no tengo muy claro eso de mi sexualidad. LLevo un tiempo sin escribir ya que estaba demasiado ocupado, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí. Jack y yo nos hemos hecho inseparables y nos pasamos los días hablando, ya he ido a su casa y es enorme. Astrid, una de mis amigas, hoy me pidió que saliera con ella, yo pense que era para dar una vuelta ya que nunca me habian pedido salir y no la entendi bien, resultó que ella esta enamorada de mi y quiere que sea su novio, yo le dije que no sabia que responderle y le dije que ya le contestaría. No tenía muy claro que se siente cuando estas enamorado, así que le pregunte a Jack que se sentía y me dijo que era como mariposas en el estomago, te pones nervioso al ver a esa persona pero a la vez feliz y solo quieres pasar tiempo con ella. Ahora que estoy en mi casa pienso que eso es lo que siento estando con Jack, ¿tendra razon mi padre y me estare enamorando de Jack? ¿eso significa que soy gay? ¿es eso malo? ¿que hare con Astrid? muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sin duda tendré que consultarlo con la almohada.

.

.

.

**Bueno siento la tardanza, espero os guste este capitulo y dejen sus reviews ^^ un besoo**


	5. Dia Ocho

Apenas dormí anoche, las dudas no me dejaron ¿que puedo hacer? no creo que Jack sienta nada por mi, me ve como un buen amigo, así que me plantee la posibilidad de salir con Astrid pero luego pensé que no siento nada por ella, es como una hermana para mi ¿estara bien salir con ella sin sentir nada? no creo que este bien. Mi corazon tiene la esperanza de que Jack sienta algo por mi pero mi cabeza sabe que eso es imposible. La duda azota mis dias y no tengo ninguna respuesta. Debo decidir que decirle a Astrid, se que a mi padre le encantaría la idea de saber que su hijo no es gay y que tengo novia, y que encima es Astrid.

Hoy me toco ir al psicólogo y utilice esa excusa para no ver a Jack, tampoco he hablado con él, no tengo ganas de hablar con él porque aún no se que decirle exactamente, se que si le hablo mi corazon dira que tengo que intentarlo con el, y creo que lo intentaré con Astrid ya que Jack nunca me querra. Estúpido amor y estúpidas dudas.

.

.

.

**Cortisimo ! no me maten, la cosa se pone muy HipoxAstrid tambien lo se, soy mala xP pero no acabara asi porque odio esa pareja x_x bueno disfruten del mini cap y espero sus reviews ^^**


	6. Dia Diez

Me siento fatal, tengo ganas hasta de llorar, todo me va fatal y no se que ha pasado. Ayer vi a Astrid y le dije que si, que seria su novio. Por la noche se lo comuniqué a mi padre que al enterarse de la noticia estaba loco de contento, después de comer le mande un mensaje a Jack diciéndole que teníamos que quedar y que le tenía que decir algo, y quedamos para esta mañana.

Me desperté sin ganas de decirle la verdad, ya que no quería decirle que había aceptado estar con Astrid cuando no siento nada por ella. Fui al lugar acordado y él se encontraba sentado en un banco esperandome.

-¿Que pasa Hipo? Ayer me asustaste la verdad, no me querias decir que te pasaba y me preocupe, ¿que querías decirme?

-Pues yo…-No sabia como decirselo, lo mire a los ojos y mi mundo se derrumbó por completo ¿que estaba haciendo con mi vida?

-Dime Hipo-Dijo y vi la preocupación en sus ojos.

Baje la mirada para no mirar esos ojos azules que tenía, cogí aire y lo solté todo.

-Estoy saliendo con Astrid desde ayer, ella me pidio salir el otro dia y yo acepte.

Levante la mirada esperando una sonrisa en su cara y un "me alegro mucho por ti" pero no fue así, en su lugar vi una cara sorprendida y unos ojos que mostraban algo de dolor.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿como has podido?

Estaba asustado, no me entraba en la cabeza ¿que le pasaba, porque había reaccionado asi?, y no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

-¿Que te pasa Jack?-Dije atónito ante lo que contemplaban mis ojos.

El me miro, en sus ojos vi furia y dolor y yo no sabia como reaccionar ante esos ojos.

-¡No me hables mas en tu vida! ¿te enteras? Nunca.

Tras esas palabras salió corriendo enojado. Mesentée en el banco donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Jack sentado, intentaba entender su reacción pero no lo consigue.

Cuando mi padre llego a casa le conté que Jack se había enojado mucho cuando le dije que estaba con Astrid a lo que el me contesto:

-Tal vez a el le gustara Astrid.

Esas palabras me dolieron más de lo que me imaginaba, solo pude contestar:

-Si, tal vez sea eso.

Cene y me encerré en mi cuarto. ¿A Jack le gusta Astrid? Entonces si que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con el, no se que hare, estupido amor, estúpidas dudas y estupido Jack del que posiblemente nunca más sepa nada, bueno, mañana lo veré en el instituto pero no creo que me hable.

.

.

.

**Pobre Jack, lo se, no le sento muy bien lo de Hipo con Astrdi :/ ¿que pasara ahora? quien sabe e_e bueno yo si pero vosotros tendreis que esperar al proximo capitulo xao xaooo besitos ^^ espero vuestros reviews **


	7. Dia Doce

Bueno ayer no escribí porque no me encontraba bien para hacerlo. Fui al instituto y cuando llegue Jack ya estaba, se había cambiado de sitio con Astrid y ella estaba feliz de sentarse a mi lado, no me gusto nada el cambio, pero tampoco dije nada al respecto, en el descanso Jack tampoco me habló y me pase el dia con Astrid, cuando llegue a mi casa ni siquiera comi, no tenia ganas de nada. Por la tarde quede con Astrid tuve que besarla, si, en los labios, mi primer beso fue con una chica a la que no amaba y en mi cabeza justo en ese momento solo vi la imagen de Jack, me sentí fatal, cuando llegó mi padre le dije que yo ya había cenado, le mentí.

Hoy Jack tampoco me habló en el instituto y extrañamente eso no me dolió tanto como verlo hablar con muchas chicas, dándoles su número y ellas felices le sonrían y se sonrojaba, eso creo que es a lo que llaman celos. ¡Los odio!

Sigo con Astrid pero sin sentir nada por ella, cada beso que le doy es un pensamiento en Jack y un dolor terrible porque siento que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, no amo a Astrid, amo a Jack y ya lo tengo asumido, mi primer amor no quiere saber nada de mi nunca mas, mis únicos sentimientos ahora son de dolor, enfado y eso que se conoce como celos. Termino este día con la frase que siempre escribo en este diario antes de irme a dormir, estupido amor, estupidos celos y estúpido el único chico al que quiero.

.

.

.

**Holaaaa ^^ espero que os guste este capitulo y dejen reviews besos !**


	8. Dia Diecisiete

Llevo una semana sin escribir, pero es que no sucedió nada que mereciera la pena, haré un corto resumen. Jack no me hablaba, yo seguía celoso de todas las chicas que lo rodeaban, mi padre sigue pensando que el quiere Astrid lo que me provoca dolor, sigo besando a Astrid y pensando en Jack mientras lo hago, tengo un cumulo de emociones y sentimientos que son todos iguales e irritantes. Estoy cansado de mirar a Jack y sentirme estúpido al haberlo perdido, ahora entiendo eso de "me conformo con ser su amigo", lo daria todo por volver a escuchar su voz llamandome. Astrid parece feliz de estar conmigo y eso me alegra, pero su felicidad tiene como precio la mía propia, he perdido a la única persona que me hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago y que por una vez me hacía sentir seguro. Le mande un mensaje hace poco, no creo que me responda, pero quiero saber los motivos por los que actúa así conmigo. Asi que como siempre, estupido amor y estupido sentimiento de culpa que siento cuando beso a Astrid y pienso en Jack.

.

.

.

**Bueno... ya queda menos para que termine el fanfic, contestara Jack al mensaje ? en el siguiente capitulo se vera jaja espero os guste y dejen reviews ^^ besos**


	9. Dia Veintiuno

Sucedió algo que nunca pensé, mis días cayeron en la rutina otra vez, sentía celos, rabia, dolor y culpabilidad, seguía besando a Astrid y pensando en Jack. Pero algo extraño ha sucedido esta mañana. La última vez que escribí, dije que le había mandado un mensaje a Jack pues bien esta mañana sin motivo aparente me dijo que quería quedar conmigo y arreglar las cosas, yo al despertar y leerlo sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco, me bañe y me vestí en un tiempo récord, quedé con él en el parque que esta cerca del instituto, no entiendo porque en ese sitio pero poco me importaba, solo quería verlo y arreglar todo con el.

Fui al parque media hora antes de lo que habías quedado, simplemente no podía esperar más en mi casa, irónicamente Jack vino diez minutos antes de lo que habíamos quedado.

-Hola Jack-Dije con algo que intriga por lo que me iba a decir.

-Deja a Astrid.

No hola ni nada, deja Astrid, yo me quede atónito, boquiabierto.

-¿Por que deberia, porque tu me lo ordenas?

-Si.

-¿Perdona? Eso no funciona asi, dame una buena razón por la que deba dejar a Astrid.

-Porque yo…

-Porque tu que.

-¡Porque yo te quiero!

Me quede atonito, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se lanzó hacia mi y me beso, fue un beso como ninguno que le hubiera dado a Astrid ni que yo le hubiera dado a ella, fue un beso que sentí en mi interior, no solo en mis labios sino también en mi corazón y en mi estómago, sentí como si algo recorriera todo mi cuerpo y me sentí és de ese beso vinieron unos cuantos más, demasiado poco para mi opinion.

-Jack no se como puedo dejar a Astrid, ni si mi padre lo aceptara…

-Te esperare hasta que lo decias Hipo.

Se fue a su casa y yo volví a la mía, he cenado muy poco, me excuse con mi padre diciendole que habia comido algo fuera, cosa que era mentira.

Pretendo quedar con Astrid y hablar sobre lo nuestro, pero no se que decirle exactamente, simplemente después de saber que Jack siente lo mismo que yo por él no quiero seguir en esta relación con Astrid. Creo que voy a pensar lo que le dire mientras descanso un poco, estoy agotado psicológicamente, estúpido amor y estupidos labios los que me besaron hoy y me hicieron tan felices.


	10. Dia Veintitres

Tengo mas problemas que un hombre de treinta años ahora mismo, ayer deje a Astrid diciendole la dura verdad, que no siento nada por ella y que estoy enamorado de otra persona, le mande un mensaje a Jack y le dije todo lo que había pasado con Astrid, él decidió que quedamos ya que estaba deseando verme, fue una tarde genial. Cuando llegue a mi casa comenzaron los problemas, Astrid había llamado a mi casa y mi padre cogio el telefono, Astrid le contó absolutamente todo, y el sabia que se trataba de Jack, se enojó mucho y discutimos, fui a mi cuarto recogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta dando un portazo, no sabía muy bien a donde ir asi que llame a Jack, él me dejó quedarme en su casa, su madre es muy amable, mañana cuando mi padre no esté iré a por el resto de mis cosas ya que hoy no he tenido tiempo, estúpido padre que no me entiende nunca.


	11. Dia Veinticinco

Se acabó, ayer fui a la casa cuando mi padre no estaba y recogí todo lo que pude, incluido a mi perro Chimuelo, la madre de Jack me dio permiso para traerlo, cuando llegue a casa de Jack descubre algo impresionante. Mi padre había lanzado una orden de busca y captura por Jack, con el argumento de que el "me había secuestrado" se paso de la raya.

Jack y yo hemos decidido abandonar la ciudad ya que mi padre no tiene poder en otras ciudades. Los tres (Jack,su madre y yo) estamos preparando las maletas y los preparativos para una mudanza express a una ciudad lejana, lo mas seguro es que dentro de dos días se acabe todo y vivamos los tres felices.

La madre de Jack es muy comprensiva y entiende que su hijo y yo nos queramos, es muy amable por dejarme quedarme en su casa y me trata como si fuera un hijo para ella, piensa que si ambos somos felices todo está én piensa que mi padre se pasó de la raya y que no puedo volver a esa casa.

Tengo planeado escribir una carta y mandarsela a mi padre para que supiera que no me iba a volver a ver, tal vez eso le duela pero quiero ser feliz con Jack, y en caso de que eso no saliera bien (que espero que no pase) o volvería o empezaría de cero, no creo volver ya que todo lo que a echo mi padre me ha dolido, primero me dijo que no era su hijo por ser gay, principal razón por la que me fui y luego esa orden de arresto hacia Jack. Está Decidido adiós a esta ciudad.


	12. Dia Veintisiete

Todo esta listo, son las once de la noche y estamos en un tren camino a una ciudad lejana, le deje una carta en el buzón a mi padre diciendo que me iba, que no creo que volviera nunca más. Jack está feliz de empezar de cero a mi lado y yo de estar con el.

La madre de Jack tiene mucho dinero así que se puede costear todo esto. Esta sera la ultima vez que escriba en este diario ya que por fin tengo lo que quiero, por fin soy feliz y tengo una persona que me ama y a la que amo. Creo que aqui se acabo todo de este estúpido diario, por una vez en muchos años la vida me sonrie y espero que os dure muchisimo tiempo. ¡Adios diario!

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa bueno este es el final de este fanfic, espero os haya gustado y disfruten de este lindo y triste a la vez final, la verdad yo quede muy contenta con este final y espero vosotros tambien, decidi subirlo todo de una vez para poder centrarme en mi otro fanfic. Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer mi fanfic, UN BESOOO ^^**


End file.
